Taro Misaki
__TOC__ Taro Misaki is a major character in the Captain Tsubasa series. He is one of Japan's pivotal players. He is chosen as All Japan Youth captain against Netherlands Youth and as Olympic Japan gamemaker for the U-22 Asian preliminaries. Profile Being the son of Ichiro Misaki, a divorced landscape painter, Misaki had to follow his father throughout the country, unable to make friends in the long term. Before going to Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga and Sawada at Meiwa FC and with Matsuyama at Furano FC. Kids' Dream arc thumb|195px|leftMoving to Nankatsu, a city which gives soccer more importance, Misaki had to register himself in one of Nankatsu's two elementary schools: Nankatsu and Shutetsu. He paid a visit to Nankatsu elementary school, only to be told that everyone, including the principal, went out to watch a football match between the two schools. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time game for Nankatsu, replacing Ishizaki, who was injured his left leg from breaking Shuutetsu's birdcage tactic by himself in the match. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa and Misaki was created. Misaki played as a regular offensive mid fielder at Nankatsu. After Nankatsu SC's victory in the national championship, Misaki had to leave again, and he didn't want his friends to know, afraid that it would be too painful to see everyone before leaving. His friends eventually discovered the truth though, and he received a ball with handwritten messages from everyone on it, as a long shoot made by Tsubasa directly to his bus, since he had already left by the time his friend arrived to the bus stop. Boku wa Misaki Taro special A month later, Misaki's parents met each other, and Misaki's mother, Yumiko Yamaoka, wanted Misaki to live with her. His father agreed because he had to go to France and don't want to see Misaki leave his friend behind again. However, when Misaki's father bring him to his mother's house, Misaki said that he is Taro Misaki, not Taro Yamaoka, and he would to go with his father to France. Boys' Fight arc "The Journey to Europe" Misaki departed Japan after his stay in Kyushu. For the next two years he stayed in France, but no one knew where he was until he visited Genzo in the city of Hamburg, Germany, during his summer vacations and told Genzo that he has being playing in many places since soccer is so popular in France, which Genzo agreed since the artistic style of the frenchmen perfectly suited him, as "Field Artist". This event was told by Genzo to Tsubasa and his Nankatsu teammates on a letter, during their training sessions before the 16th National Middle School Tournament. "Taro Misaki's Letter from Europe" During his summer vacations, Misaki also visited Naples, where he and Ichiro Misaki travelled for a week as a temporary residence for his father to do some painting. In his stay, he saw a team with lack of abilities, the Saint Angelus, fighting to keep the soccer field against the unbeatable Colosseus team, similar to what happened in the Tsubasa vs Wakabayashi duel. Misaki did an Inswinging Cross, making a cross back to the keeper's left side, and helped Andrea win the challenge by scoring off thumb|195px|left|Misaki encouraging the team.with a diving header. Since that moment on, Elena chose him as Saint Angelus's coach for a week until the real challenge began. Colosseus scored 1:0 in the first half time, but Misaki encourage the team to do their best, so Andrea did a Feint Shot to the keeper, equalizing the game. In the very last moments of the game, Misaki insisted St. Angelus to win the game as planned, fulfilling their week effort's worth in becoming "friends of the ball". So, finally GK Pietro overlapped and made a cross to the penalty area and then, with a triple header from Giovanni, Martino, and Andrea all at once beat the Colosseus' keeper who was scared, being Andrea himself to do the scoring header, beating Colosseus 2:1. Finally, Taro said his farewell to the team and departed. This event was narrated later on a letter addressed to his friend Tsubasa, who finally confirmed that Misaki was indeed in France and was not to meet his former Nankatsu teamates until some time the following year (or maybe a little prior to that). J Boys' Challenge arc For three years, Misaki did not join any French club. Still, he was scouted and challenged by Elle Sid Pierre, who heard of a Japanese soccer player as talented as him. During their duel, Misaki received the Japan Jr. number 11 jersey from Katagiri himself. Not confident in his abilities though, he confronted the France Jr. team, facing Elle Sid Pierre again and, with the help of Louis Napoleon he was able to overcome Pierre's defense ans score a goal. Overjoyed to meet Tsubasa again as Japan Jr. arrived in France, Misaki join s the team soon after and successfully reform his Golden Combi with Tsubasa, proving to be of great help with his passes and 'Field Artist' ability. In the match against France, he managed to score the tying goal in the last minute, allowing Japan to tie, and playing the PK shoot-outs. On the match against West Germany Jr. Youth his gameplay was key for Tsubasa to surpass many defenders and being able to score against the giant keeper Deuter Müller. After winning the International Jr. Youth tournament as a U-16 Japan representative, the time Ichiro Misaki had to polish his skills and prepare his European exposition finished, so he went back with Misaki and he decided to enroll his son to Nankatsu, in order for him to stay there, where he took the exams to go to their high school. Ishizaki was happy for this since with Misaki's assistance, Nankatsu high school was again a team strong enough to defeat Hyuga's Toho in the first year of the high school national tournament. Holland Youth Special thumb|165px|Misaki as team captainDuring three years in high school -being the runner-ups for three consecutive years-, Misaki and the Nankatsu team couldn't defeat Hyuga and the Toho Academy, and could only win once when Hyuga wasn't playing. Being in a really bad condition in the game against Netherlands Youth, Misaki felt helpless without Tsubasa. However, he completely escaped the slump in the last match. Battle of World Youth arc In World Youth series, Misaki decided not to join any J-league club to focus on the All Japan Youth team instead. But after losing to the R.J.7, he wondered if his choice to focus on the national team was the right one. Then, he became one of the 7 players to be excluded from All Japan Youth. After that, Misaki decided to travel around the world to see the soccer of as many countries as possible, as he felt that it's the starting point of his soccer. Returning after the first round of the Asian preliminaries, he was accepted to be back in the team after winning against the R.J.7. Misaki improved his skills, becoming the only one being able to follow Tsubasa at full throttle in the end of the Asian preliminaries. However, after being convinced to visit his mother, he was involved in a terrible car accident after saving his sister, and his left leg was broken. Misaki then asked Azumi for a list of doctors who could help him to take part in the World Youth. He started a rehabilitation program with doctor Shibazaki to be able to play at least 30 minutes in the finals. The doctor was aware that if Misaki played for more than 30 minutes, his soccer career would be at a great risk, so he told Misaki that he couldn't play in order to save his career. However Misaki ran away from the hospital to join the final match against Brazil. When doctor Shibazaki discovered that, he sent a letter to coach Gamo, to tell Misaki the truth and remind him not to push himself too hard. Misaki's injury worsened during the match, but being the only one beside Tsubasa to feel the danger Natureza represented, Misaki went back to the field and eventually made the assist that allowed Tsubasa to score the victorious goal, sacrificing his injured leg. After the match he went back to rehabilitation. Road to 2002 arc After going through a hard and long rehabilitation for a whole year, Misaki's objective was to join the French league, but he wanted to polish his abilities in the J-League first, by joining Jubilo Iwata. Training among the regulars as soon as he joined, he played his debut match along with Ishizaki and Urabe, against the Urawa Reds, and more precisely Sawada, as well as Hayato Igawa, who has an impressive soccer career. Misaki helped Jubilo win the match, proving that his play was worthy of the J-League, and most importantly, that his left leg was healed. Golden-23 arc In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Although another injury could stop his soccer career, that didn't prevent Misaki to play at his best. Confused at first when facing Nigeria and J.J. Ochado, who joined PSG instead of him, he quickly got a hold of himself. As Ochado said that Misaki is lacking fighting spirit despite his technical qualities, Misaki changed his play style a bit, allowing him to win the J-League in the process. In the Asian preliminaries, he scored the victorious goal against Australia, the goal that would allow them to go to the Olympics. Rising Sun arc At the Olympics, he scored the winning goal against Olympic Argentina, allowing Japan to qualify for the quarter-finals. Movie appearances To be updated Rivals Japan J-League International Abilities and Techniques Playstyle *'Boomerang Pass' *'Touch Through Pass' He can dribble as well, if not better, than Tsubasa, but his though passes are more about touch and trajectory, so the receiver can still dribble in stride. * 195px|rightField Artist: His trademark style on how to dribble and surpass several players in an artistic style during a match. *'Green Cut Pass' *'Roulette' Special Techniques *'Boomerang Shoot': Misaki's signature special shoot in the World Youth. *thumb|185pxDiving header *'Jumping Volley' **'Jumping Gambare Shoot' *'Overhead Kick' *'S.S.S. (Speed Slide Shoot)' Combination play *'Double Overhead' (with Tsubasa) *'Golden Combi' (with Tsubasa) Can pass and shoot with only faint eye movements. **'Golden Trio' (w/ Tsubasa and Aoi) *'Meiwa Quartet' (w/ Hyuga, Takeshi & Wakashimazu) *'Twin Shot' (w/ Tsubasa) Games exclusive *'Heel Lift' (Captain Tsubasa VS (GB) *'Moonsault Passcut' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4) *'Drive Shot '(Get In The Tomorrow) Trivia *Contrary to most grade school players, Misaki is a student with exceptional grades. *His name is Tom Misaki in the Latin American dub and Carlos Misaki in the Brazilian dub (Sometimes Taro was called Brikes in the 1983 anime, being confused with Kazuki Sorimachi). *His name is Tom Becker in the Italian and Spanish dub, Ben Becker in the French dub, and Tobi Misaki in the Portuguese dub. *His Brazilian voice actor is Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced other popular anime characters such as Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Yoh Asakura in Shaman King, Usopp in One Piece, Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi and Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yahiko Myōjin in Rurouni Kenshin. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire. *He's seen wearing glasses in a scene in the manga, which is considered to be a nod to how he is Takahashi Yoichi's favorite character. *In the 2018 remake, he has a silver smartphone. When he took a picture of Mt. Fuji from his new location, he sent the picture to Furano, his previous school. He also knows basic first-aid because he read about a sports first aid book while travelling with his father. Gallery |-|CT= Tsubasa and Misaki - Golden Combi.jpg|Golden Combi Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|First Twin Shot CT-ep-068-033.png CT-ep-068-076.png CT-ep-068-091.png Misaki MS (CT).jpg|Taro in West Germany Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Taro & Genzo playing |-|Shin, Movies= Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa vs Müller Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg|Japan Jr. (SCT) All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|Winning the Cup (Movie 4) Misaki - J Boys Training Camp.jpg|Misaki (Movie 5) Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|Movie 5 |-|CTJ= Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC finals (CTJ).jpg|Taro, Tsubasa & Genzo Misaki - Japan Youth (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth |-|RT2002= 34oa5g3.jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa Golden Combi road475.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki reunion (RT) Imgresaaa.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) taro59oy.jpg|Misaki as #11 Japan Jr. khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Japan Jr. Away Colours Taro misaki.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) |-|2018= Misaki Field artist.jpg|Field Artist Golden Combi (2018).jpg|Golden Combi Field Artist (2018).jpg|Field Artist Misaki (2018).jpg|Misaki observing the game |-|Manga= Tsubasa wants to face Misaki.jpeg|Tsubasa wants to face Misaki Misaki dream.jpg|His dream: win the Gold Medal Misaki return to Nankatsu.jpg|Misaki's return Tsubasa and Misaki vs Brazil Youth.jpg|Vs Brazil Youth Tsubasa and Misaki reunion.jpg|Reunion w/ Tsubasa Golden Combi - Jumping Volley Twin Shot.jpg|Jumping Twin Shot Tsubasa and Misaki - Twin Shot (Olympic Japan).jpg|Olympic Twin Shot |-|Illustrations, covers= Tsubasa Taro & Genzo (BF).jpg|Tsubasa Taro & Genzo (KD) Taro Misaki (SCT).jpeg|Misaki (1989 OVA) Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984).jpg|Boku wa Misaki Taro 1366195249_299bd9f138.jpg|Misaki (Road to 2002 vol.12) Taro Misaki (RT).jpg|Misaki (Road to 2002) Misaki settei (Movie 4).jpg|Misaki character sheet (movie 4) See also * Nankatsu ES * Nankatsu Selection Team * Nankatsu HS Notes de:Taro Misaki Category:Players of Japan Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in the elementary school arc